<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>unravelling your secrets by dhi_s</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002745">unravelling your secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhi_s/pseuds/dhi_s'>dhi_s</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt Roronoa Zoro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Roronoa Zoro-centric, just an angsty zoro backstory, sanzo if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhi_s/pseuds/dhi_s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone has secrets. </p>
<p>some secrets are harmless like the ones usopp and luffy share about stolen food from the kitchen. </p>
<p>others, hide memories of darker times and pain. </p>
<p>sanji knows this. he's got his fair share of dark secrets too. </p>
<p>but when a visitor boards the sunny and unveils a side to their swordsman that the crew has never seen. </p>
<p>what's left to unravel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Roronoa Zoro, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates &amp; Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro &amp; Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>unravelling your secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi :))</p>
<p>this is started off as my version of a short zoro-centric backstory drabble and then it got wayyy out of hand so enjoy. </p>
<p>if there's any mistakes let me know!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No one expected a devil fruit user to be amid the rather weak crew that was attempting to overtake the Sunny. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one even glanced at the stocky man as he made his way through the carnage of his own people, a serene smile on his face despite the bloodshed around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Each of the Strawhats were too caught up in their own battles to pay the stranger any mind. Despite how weak the enemy crew was they sure made up for it in numbers, keeping all of them focused on their own fights. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy was at the helm of the Sunny with Chopper, a wild grin on his face as he swung his arm around carelessly. Nami’s threats of raising his debt if he damaged the Sunny </span>
  <em>
    <span>again </span>
  </em>
  <span>falling on blissfully ignorant ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp had taken to the crow’s nest and despite everyone telling him that he was trying to get as far away from the fight as possible, the latter had countered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘As the sniper, I need a bird’s eye view to make sure you’re all safe.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>And then he climbed up the ladder in record time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji rolls his eyes at the sniper's antics and lights his cigarette, leisurely taking a drag out of the death-trap Chopper preached it was as he looks around the mess that was currently the Sunny.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cook could see - or rather hear - Franky near the back of the ship where a few of the attacking crew had tried to sneak in from. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As if the cyborg would let anything happen to the ship," he mused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cook-san, if you’ll so kindly move out of the way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of a dozen spines cracking as Robin yelled </span>
  <em>
    <span>Clutch </span>
  </em>
  <span>followed by bodies dropping onto the floor of the Sunny couldn’t have sounded better to Sanji, “Robin-swan, as dangerous as ever” he swoons. Robin smiles softly at the man, already much used to the way he would parade over her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shitty-cook, if you’re done gawking at her go and help Usopp.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And just like, the hearts in Sanji’s eyes broke. He whirls around to stare at the voice and is greeted with more red than green. Zoro, who despite not being hurt, was still covered in blood and grinned. His white teeth a stark contrast to the dark red on him. Robin held back a snicker behind her hand, amused, watching Sanji and Zoro bicker like toddlers Nami often called them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one had noticed the way the stranger had focused on the banter between swordsman and cook. As people ran around him shouting in anger or despair, he stood still in the middle of the ship’s deck, his black eyes fixated on the Strawhat who was oblivious to the dangerous glint and excitement of his gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were just a handful of the intruders left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Franky and Usopp, who Robin ended up helping, started repairs to the Sunny, trusting their nakama to take care of what was left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Awhhh, they weren’t even that strong” Luffy pouts, just narrowly missing Nami’s fist that was aimed for the top of his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Luffy! Why would you willingly want to get attacked?” the navigator yells, still trying to pummel Luffy even as he averted her fists by stretching his neck around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But Nami, it's been so boring and we haven’t been on an adventure in so long,” he rebuttals, dragging his words to emphasize his boredom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nami sighs and cocks her hip, “I swear, it's only you lot who think risking your lives is fun. No one with common sense would find this entertaining.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aah Nami, that’s where you’re wrong, none of them have common sense,” Usopp adds with a smug smile.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji raises his eyebrow and smacks the back of Usopp's head, “Says the sniper who hid from where the real fights were.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sanji, that hurt.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy watches his crew tease each other as he sits at the top of Sunny, riding out the adrenaline from the battle. He looks to each of his nakama, quietly sizing them up and discreetly looking for any injuries. Satisfied that no one was hurt, he opens his mouth to yell for Sanji to make him something when he finds the man on the deck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy’s loud yell cuts through all conversation. Immedicalty and instinctively, they all look up to their captain, ready to listen regardless if the message is a call for food or a call for danger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ojisan, who the hell are you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Confused, Sanji turns around to find who Luffy was looking at so intently, only to find an old man. His graying hair was frayed and was in directions. He wore a dirty ripped suit and Sanji scoffed internally at the way he almost seemed to mock the cook with his outfit and the large lit cigar that hung from his mouth. Strange blank tendrils covered the mystery man's throat and led down into his white shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>‘Shit, when did he get here.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sanji berates himself for letting his guard down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man in question doesn’t even turn around to face Luffy. He hasn't moved at all, to be honest. Still fixated to that spot on the ship's deck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ojisan, the captain’s talking to you.” Sanji tries again. Maybe the guy's deaf. Still no response. The man remains unaware of their calls. Sanji steps closer to him to tap him on the shoulder when he stops half-step. The man's once stoic expression breaks to reveal rotting teeth, spread into an eerie smile. His dark eyes widen almost comically and it's not a pleasant sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hairs on the back of Sanji’s neck stand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man's attention seems fixated on something on the balcony of the Sunny. Sanji follows his gaze to pinpoint what exactly has the man enamored, swallowing down the unease that was building in the cook's chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been a long time hasn’t it...” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji wouldn’t have been able to understand what the garbled words of the man were if he wasn’t standing so close. The eerie smile that seemed to widen on his dirty features forces Sanji to take a step back, standing protectively in front of the others. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Roronoa Zoro.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Zoro?' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sanji thinks to himself. Of course, that damned moss-head would know someone so </span>
  <em>
    <span>unique. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sanji looked around for the man of the hour, remembering that he had gone into the men's bunk at Nami's displeasure to clean off the blood that colored him crimson. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the name of his first mate leaving the man's name, Luffy jumps down from his perch. All earlier traces of smiles and happiness are gone as he walks in front to stand in front of the stranger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Luffy asks again. His voice is neutral and his face impassive, not giving a hint at what the rubber captain was thinking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man speaks to air again, “How rude of you to run away and bite the hand that fed you.” His voice is a little louder, a little more clear. Luffy doesn't like the cold tone the man uses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ignores Luffy a second time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy doesn’t use words this time. He moves back a step and grips his arm, in the beginning of a swing with the full intention to knock the stranger off his ship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of a door slamming open makes him pause, revealing a now clean Zoro flattening his haramaki. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Curlybrow, where's the-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro lets his sentence trail off as gray eyes meet black ones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's almost unreal the way Zoro reacts to the man. Sanji watches the way Zoro's body goes rigid and how he visibly pales, taking the smallest of steps backward from the stranger, creating space between them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s scared.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji shakes his head to dispel the thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zoro </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Scared. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Two words even he would never associate together. Sanji has watched the green-haired idiot run into fights without a second thought, stand tall with a smile as he was almost cut in half in front of his crew. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet the man, who apparently Zoro knew as well, was enough to render him speechless. Sanji tensed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah," the man drawls. "There you are, </span>
  <em>
    <span>killer.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The nickname is spat out with disgust and affection and it triggers a switch in the swordsman. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro unsheathed </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wado </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kitetsu </span>
  </em>
  <span>and snarls, “How the fuck did you get here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zoro-” Luffy starts, shooting a concerned look at how hostile his first mate had become.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said, how the fuck did you get here?” Zoro seethes again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man lets out a low chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that any way to talk to me? I thought I beat some manners into you when you were still a brat. Seems like I need to apologize to your captain for your behavior.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man turns to address Luffy for the first time. A polite smile graces his face as he half-bows at the Strawhat. “I must apologize for how it has treated you. I was quite sure that I had ridden my property of its rebellious nature but old habits die hard after all.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silence that follows is suffocating. The man's words linger in the air, impactful enough that it feels like even the ocean has stilled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The atmosphere shifts. Wary glances became furious ones as the man’s words sink in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Property?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nami questions with poorly hidden rage. She's the first one to break the oppressive environment and no one is surprised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nami steps in front of Sanji to glare at the man, climatact held tight in her hand and Sanji doesn't even move to stop her. He couldn't move if he tried. It feels as if someone is pressing down him, frozen by the apology that spilled so easily from the man as if he was apologizing for spilling a glass of milk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Nami continues. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know who the hell you are but no one here is anyone’s property.” Her tone doesn't even bother to hide the rage behind her words as she glares threateningly at the stranger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The false smile from the man’s face drops immediately at Nami’s statement. He looks right back at the navigator, irritation clear in his eyes. He moves to take a step closer to her and that's when Sanji breaks out of his daze. His visible eye promises harm if the man dares to take another step. The man sees the threat clear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh. Got yourself some friends again have you </span>
  <em>
    <span>killer, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that didn’t go so well for you last time did it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro’s breathing audibly picked up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji spares a moment's glance towards his green-haired nakama to find his eyes glazed over and his body shaking with barely repressed trembles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji's anger grows. It was clear this guy clearly had something over Zoro if the swordsman's reaction to his words alone were this bad. Why the hell wasn't Luffy kicking the bastard off the ship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone is out of depth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Franky averts his eyes from Zoro, choosing to fixate on Luffy instead, sparing the first mate anymore blows to his dignity. There is only one thing Zoro hates and that weakness within himself. It's why he throws himself into such vigorous training. Always aiming for the best. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zoro?” Chopper’s small voice questions, his brown eyes slowly tearing up at the sight of the usually stoic man so shaken up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's the fear in Chopper's voice that breaks Zoro out of where his mind had taken him. He shakily exhales a breath and looks into Chopper’s eyes before looking back at the man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’ll kill you if you touch them A-Akino.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally. A name to place for the bastard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akino smirks at the stutter, clearly enjoying the power he holds over the other. “First name basis are we now," he mocks. "It’s Akino-sama. Or did you forget that as well. Aah, I’ll worry about it when we get back. Come on now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro flinches. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akino takes one step forward as Zoro took two back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not going anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy and Sanji step into Akino’s path at the same time, blocking his view of Zoro as the latter tries to stop panicked breaths from escaping. The man growls low in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zoro. Come.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He calls one more time and Sanji feels his resolve breaking at the low whimper his nakama made. Nami and Chopper ran to Zoro's side, quietly reminding him, '</span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s okay' </span>
  </em>
  <span>and '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sanji and Luffy will take care of it </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re nakama are here, don’t worry.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Comforting. Reassuring. That’s what they were doing- or attempting to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro, who was the backbone of the crew and put himself after each and every member. Zoro, who wouldn’t make a sound despite bleeding from a stab wound. Zoro, who would hold Chopper close when the reindeer had nightmares and helped Usopp when he was feeling down, sitting in comfortable silence with Robin in unspoken comfort and laughed at Franky's jokes. Zoro, who distracted Sanji from his mind with their empty insults and fights and reminded Nami constantly that she was not with Arlong's crew anymore and </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>stood tall next to Luffy. No matter what. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the crew’s turn to take care of him now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ojisan..” Luffy started, his eyes dark from beneath the brim of his hat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zoro’s nakama. Zoro’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>nakama. He’s not going anywhere.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji lets the stump of his cigarette drop to the ground and crushes it beneath his shoe. Taking a new one out of his pocket, he brings the lighter to his mouth and lights it before inhaling and breathing out deeply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard the captain.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akino bristles and steps back, making room between the palpable threatening aura from the Strawhats and himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akino brings his hands up, his pointer finger and middle finger crossed, and the other hand pointing at Zoro. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m done waiting.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji and Luffy step forward. Akino's statement made with the message to attack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ink Claim!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of Zoro’s katanas hitting the ground happen first. Then, it was the raw sound of his scream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Zoro</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji flinches hard at the unexpected sound. His cigarette falling out of his mouth as he turns to look at the source. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro's on his knees, his eyes closed tight, as his hands scratch violently at his throat. Chopper and Usopp were desperately trying to get their nakama’s attention and Nami was pulling at Zoro’s hands, trying to get them away from scratching his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji runs to Zoro, dropping to his knees immediately as he replaces Nami and sits in front of Zoro, yanking at his hands that were becoming bloodied with how viciously he was scratching at himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s when Sanji sees it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A black band imprinted into Zoro’s skin. Like a tattoo. Like a collar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji feels his stomach drop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Marimo! you gotta stop scratching at your throat or you’ll damage something important” Sanji yells, successfully pulling Zoro’s hands away even with the latter fighting to go back to his actions, hisses of pain Sanji knows Zoro will hate himself for letting out later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro’s eyes open wide and he bites his lip hard, drawing blood and still thrashing against Sanji’s hold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to hold his head up any longer, Zoro falls onto Sanji’s shoulder in front of him. His head tucked under the cook’s chin as he shakes violently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji tenses at the unexpected contact. Zoro wasn’t one for physical touch and the only time he and the marimo were touching each other was during one of their spars. Sanji tries to get the other upright again and pauses when he hears Zoro mumbling something into Sanji’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi moss head, I can’t hear you speak up,” Sanji says, trying to appear nonchalant despite the way his voice wavers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji bends his neck awkwardly around Zoro to try to listen better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“s-stop make it stop, please, it h-hurts, i’ll be good i promise” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji felt his heartbreak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't let himself move lest he accidentally lets go and Zoro goes back to scratching at his throat till he reaches vocal cords. The blood from Zoro’s neck leaks into the man’s white shirt, staining his white shirt a bright red and some of Sanji’s light blue shirt crimson with the way the Zoro was burrowing into him as if he was trying to hide from the pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji looks up from the green hair under him, trying desperately to ignore the heartwrenching please of ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>i’ll be good’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘i won’t get lost again i swear'. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He turns his gaze to the crying faces of his nakama instead with clear hopelessness in his eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nami has tears running down her eyes as she grasps one of Robin’s hands tightly, her knuckles turning white with the force of it. Robin doesn't say anything but the unshed tears in her eyes and her other hand clamped into a fist, shaking lightly with concealed emotion is enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chopper was crying too. The doctor’s broken cries of ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Zoro’ </span>
  </em>
  <span> ignored by the man as the little doctor hides behind Usopp’s leg who stares with wide eyes at the sight </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy watches. He watches as Akino looks at Zoro’s cries with a mad glee in his eyes. He watches as his crew feels for the unknown pain their first mate is going through. Luffy watches as Zoro, who was all coy smiles and soft affection, cry out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy sees red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One minute Akino is laughing arrogantly at the display in front of him and the next he's sailing through the railing of the Sunny. Dazed, he looks up and shakes his head trying to clear the double vision. only to come face to face with Luffy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gomu-Gomu no Gatling!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy doesn't have any other thought in his mind other than that the man under him who was turning black and blue had hurt Zoro. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain-san!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin’s voice cuts through Luffy’s haze as he momentarily stops, cocking his head to the side a little to indicate he was listening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I know what’s wrong with swordsman-san. I'm quite sure it is a devil fruit. I need you to keep him alive.” She says, her voice steady the entire time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Alive’</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy thinks to himself. And then turns around to pummel Akino’s face in once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Robin, you know what’s wrong with Zoro? Why was he..” Nami’s voice starts before falling quiet again. Shaking her head, she lets go of Robin's hands and wipes her tears, holding her head higher. “Why was Zoro clawing at his throat like that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I didn’t see the connection earlier but I think that man has eaten the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ink Ink no mi.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ink?” Usopp’s shaky voice asks. It’s the first time he’s spoken since Luffy found the bastard on their ship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I remember hearing about a trafficking organization whose highest-ranking member had eaten this devil fruit whilst I was in Alabasta. It grants its user the ability to create seals by tattooing designs on others using special ink. These designs are made to induce feelings like happiness or sorrow...” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin pauses and breathes in deeply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“While others can be made to inflict unbearable pain.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turns her gaze downwards to focus on the back of the swordsman. The pain Zoro was going through seemed to have dialed down a bit. The man no longer was shaking as violently but he still remained in the cook’s embrace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Those with the design of a scythe are made to feel as if they are being skinned. Those with a flame, burned alive. Those with a rope, hanged.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji was looking at Robin, confusement evident in his eyes as he tries to grasp what the archeologist was saying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Trafficking organization </span>
  </em>
  <span>is what his mind decides to fixate on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He swallowed the growing lump in his throat, “Robin-san, Zoro doesn’t have any tattoos though. How does that fucker’s power still work over him? The marimo is constantly shirtless, we would have noticed any marks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Robin can reply, another voice cuts first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Figured it out haven’t you?” a slurred voice says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one reacts to the beaten form of Akino speaking. But they’re listening to each one of his words silently. Luffy, after rearranging Akino’s face, moved from his limp form over to Sanji’s side where he had been staring at the bloody neck of his swordsman. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akino continues. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-when we first found the runt, he was scrounging for food and looked as if a wind could snap his spine.” Akino paused for a second, grunting in pain and turning his head to what he could to spit out blood. Sanji feels an odd pang of emotion within his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Took us damn long to tame him. He was a fighter. When he was in the ring, I couldn’t care less. But the piece of shit needed to learn manners and it was a lesson he got quite often.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji reminds himself to breathe in. He crams down the urge to kick Zoro’s tormentor into the ocean so he can enjoy a slow painful ending. Sanji breathes out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, when we placed the first mark on him, that thing rubbed at it like a monster with a rock till he saw bone. Didn’t even shed a tear too and that’s when we knew we had to take </span>
  <em>
    <span>extra </span>
  </em>
  <span>precaution.” Akino says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hadn’t done it before. Placed all three marks on someone and saw them pull through. We even put it somewhere the filth couldn’t reach properly so he couldn’t hack at it. Best day of my life was seeing the almighty killer reduced to nothing but tears and begging.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji's had enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> He shifts Zoro’s motionless form- the other had passed out around some time- to Luffy who had taken Sanji’s spot without hesitation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji stands over Akino, who despite barely being able to see through the black eyes Luffy gave him, smiles that same sinister grin that first had Sanji's hackles rising. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I made sure every day was hell for that thing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rot in hell you piece of shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji raises his leg and swings down hard on the man’s head, knocking him out instantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chopper’s voice catches everyone’s attention. The reindeer had taken the chance to look over Zoro while the other was still passed out on Luffy. He had cut his white shirt and moved Zoro’s green haramaki down to see if there was any visible damage but his brown eyes had caught something else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it Chopper-bro?” Franky asks, dropping to his knees to get to the doctor’s height. Chopper soundlessly moves closer to Zoro’s back and placed his hooves against the swordsman’s back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The black collar tattoo that Sanji had seen trails down Zoro's back and branches off into a spiderweb-like shape. Its tendrils covering the expanse of Zoro's back, arms, and legs. The pattern doesn't seem to start at his neck though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chopper lightly drags his hooves over the ink, tracing the odd pattern to its origin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro had once preached that a scar on the back is a swordsman's shame. Sanji had snorted at the bold statement the time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pattern looked like it sprouted from textured skin on the low right side of the swordman's back. It was easy to spot the textured skin the doctor was pointing to on the otherwise unblemished tan skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The origin of the spiderweb looked like a mark of some kind, different from the black lines covering Zoro's body. Half of it is covered in scar tissue and the other half would have been too faded to see at first glance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except that it wasn’t anymore. Akino’s devil fruit seemed to have brought the tattoo's ink back to life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first look, no one could determine what it was. It looked like the end of a rod or stick, covered with a ribbon or something with sparks coming out of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Luffy tensed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From Luffy’s angle, the captain was staring down at the tattoo and it was like pieces coming together as he stared soundlessly at the mark. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the change in his captain, Sanji moves to stand next to Luffy and peers down at the same angle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He draws a shaky breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sanji-kun, what is it?" Nami asks hesitantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a knife or a scythe or something with a burning rope tied around.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I hadn’t done it before. Placed all three marks on someone and saw them pull through.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro had all three. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Those with the design of a scythe are made to feel as if they are being skinned. Those with a flame, burned alive. Those with a rope, hanged.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro had all three designs imprinted on him like a sick power combination. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I made sure every day was hell for that thing.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji runs over to the side of the Sunny and throws up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos, comments, and feedback are always fun &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>